Dragonball ZGT: Son of the Ultimate Saiyajin
by Dark Knuckles128
Summary: Set four Years after the battle with Ei Shenron, a new threat has arisen with arrival of New half-Saiyans. But are they friend or foe?


It was a cold and dark night. The world stood at nought but a standstill. Four years after the defeat of Ei Shenlong and the world seemed at peace. But as always, peace is just an era of solitude... Waiting to be broken. For one warrior could not stand this peace. And the universe could feel it. There were only a few Saiyajins left... Half bloods were now the only children of Saiyans, but there were more than just the Children of Goku and Vegeta.  
  
** Domination**.  
  
Above the Earth, the Dark Saiyan Prince Vegeta fought valiantly against his evil foe. Another saiyan, this battle was being raged to the ignorance of humanity. Vegeta was losing badly. His Super Saiyan 2 power level wasn't enough to take on his opponent Super Saiyan 1 power level. His opponent was a half-blood, his hair had been spiky and blond, his muscles weren't especially large and he wasn't particularly strong... But his speed was like the Instant Translocation technique made famous from Kakarotto. He dodged Vegeta's moves as if they were from a small child. His smirk ran across his face as the Dark Prince tried relentlessly to defeat his opponent. The other saiyan's eyes were deep green, but his aura wasn't evil. He just seemed like he wanted to have fun. Vegeta was getting furious, his aura was going red and his hair began to grow slightly longer and his muscles bulged. Still, the other saiyan just smiled and continued to dodge back and forth like light between two mirrors. Vegeta jumped back and placed his palms together, energy started to gather in his gesture. He closed his eyes, the other saiyan was laughing... His laughter filled the air like flowing water and pierced Vegeta's pride like a warm knife through butter.  
  
"SAIYAN!! I HOPE YOU DIDN'T PLAN ON STAYING!! FINAL FLASH!!"  
  
The bright red beam shot at the saiyan, as his eyes grew wider with fear. But that fear suddenly changed to the infamous smirk. He appeared behind Vegeta as he fired and tilted his head. He laughed at the Dark Prince as Vegeta turned around, his attack flying outwards into the Galaxy. The Saiyan stopped laughing and smacked Vegeta hard in the stomach. He may have looked weak, but his punch forced Vegeta's blood out through his mouth. The blood flew over the other Saiyan and he wiped it of his black, baggy jeans. He didn't look like a Saiyan... Not until he turned Super Saiyan. He stared at Vegeta as he fell back down to Earth. The Saiyan yawned at scratched his head. A 17-year old saiyan... He didn't look like much, but his power was immeasurable... He cricked his neck and walk along the wind... He was bored... He was a half-blood... Whoever his father was... It was sure that he wasn't going to be a push over...  
  
"You weren't who I was looking for... Where's Trunks? I heard he was powerful..."  
  
The saiyan reverted into his normal form. His spiky blond hair made it look like he hadn't changed from a distance. His golden aura disappeared and he just stood there... He didn't understand why the Prince of Saiyans was so weak... He thought that Vegeta would have at least turned Super Saiyan Level 3... But to no avail... He was the worst of two twins... Battling for survival against all other Saiyan, just like their father had told him... His name was hardly what you would call 'normal' for even a half-blood...  
  
"World!! Here my call! I am Will! Fight me if you dare! I WANT TO WIN AGAINST YOU ALL!!" And with that remark... He flew upwards and disappeared from sight...  
  
("This is just an introduction to the other character that will make an appearance... It is going to be bad... But tell me what you think...")  
  
** Determination.**  
  
Meanwhile... In the other world... There was in yet another tournament. Pikkon and Olibuu appeared to be the only winners to be winning since Goku stopped participating... There was no one that had entered the tournaments that were particularly strong... Until this one... Another Saiyan had entered... The prize was to go back to their home planet... Living... And Stronger... This saiyan had long blue hair that flowed around his face. His eyes were a light green and he was exceptionally handsome... Ever since he came to the other world, he became a Fan Favourite to win the tournament. He was smart, dedicated and very strong. He sat in the waiting room for the finals to come up. He had wiped the floor with the strange fish-man that fought him in the Preliminaries... The Weird white and purple fighter that fought him in the first round had been taken out in a quick kick to the side, the second round contained a Green and Black 'bug', he had been disqualified for trying to absorb the Saiyan. The Saiyan could have suffered the same fate though; he tore the tail off after the battle and smacked him round the face with it. Round 3 was a Space Pirate, he green energy balls had been deflected off the saiyan and he was defeated with a swift kick to the chops. Round 4 had come and passed as the Human Warrior 17 declined the battle in favour of a date with the female announcer. The Quarterfinal was against Olibuu. The saiyan was hit almost 30 times in that fight, but it left no mark and didn't even close to face him. Olibuu was punched and kicked and then tossed into the audience before he realised that he had no chance of winning... The Semi-Finals was against a Namek that was supposed to be in hell. It took a while for the battle to end, but after the Saiyan shocked the tournament by transforming into a Super Saiyan, with long flowing golden hair and deep blue eyes. He promptly grabbed the Namek and placed him outside of the ring; in an embarrassing display of idiocy as the Namek did nothing to stop him from sending him out. And that was it...  
  
The bell rang and the battle began. Pikkon was staring into the Saiyan's eyes. He threw off his weighted clothing. The saiyan pulled off his shirt, revealing his muscles. People hadn't seen a form like that since the Warrior Brolli fought against Gohan and Goten. The saiyan got into his lowered stance and continued to look into the eyes of Pikkon. The green fighter leapt at the saiyan and threw an energy ball. The Saiyan responded by jumping upwards and over Pikkon and landed on the other side of the ring. He turned around and saw the destruction on the other side of the ring... He tensed his muscles and his scarred left eye twitched. He was only 17, but he power was already greater than that of a Level 2 Super Saiyan. He returned to his stance, only for Pikkon to fly at him with a flaming fist. The Saiyan broke his stance and grabbed the green one's hand. They stared into each other's eyes as the energy around them began to cause the ring floor to 'dome' inwards. He flipped over Pikkon and kneed him in the side. Pikkon staggered to the left and clutched his side. The Saiyan looked intensely at Pikkon and then suddenly smirked. Pikkon looked back and smiled, this was no ordinary battle. A red aura went around Pikkon and his muscles bulked up.  
  
"KAIOKEN!"  
  
He again flew at the Saiyan, but he had already anticipated this. He flipped back onto his hands, kicking Pikkon in the face and knocking him backwards. He pushed off his hands and leapt towards the falling Pikkon, his silver-clad foot flying towards his back. Pikkon quickly recovered and grabbed the Saiyan's foot, twisting it and tossing him out of the ring... That wasn't it though... The saiyan used his hands to grab the ring; he dug his fingers in and was left looking outside of the ring, upside down. The audience gasped... How could someone so large be so athletic? The battle continued and the Saiyan flipped onto his feet as Pikkon jumped to the other side of the ring... Pikkon's aura was getting stronger... This was no ordinary Kaioken...  
  
"That Kaioken Technique is more useful than it looks..."  
  
"I try, Saiyan... You are very much like Goku? His son?"  
  
"No... Just the son of a friend..."  
  
"Well... You aren't good enough... I've mastered Kaioken times 1000! You cannot beat me!"  
  
The red aura engulfed the ring and pushed every spectator back in their chair...The grid squares lifted up and flew away into the Galaxy-like room. The power increase from Pikkon was obvious now. He body glowed and his muscles had bulged much like an Ultra Level Saiyan... However, this did not faze the Saiyan...  
  
"Neat trick Old Man... But... I have my own tricks up my..."  
  
He looked at his shirtless body...  
  
"Never mind... And don't call me Saiyan... I'm a half-blood... Name's Richi..."  
  
Richi pulled back his arms and started to charge his energy. His hair started to glow gold and started to float upwards. His muscles started to bulge... His aura switched from silver to golden and his eyes lost their pupils. He began to scream out loud as an unlimited supply of energy flew into his body... His hair spiked up and went silvery-white and his power increased.  
  
"LEVEL 1!! KEEP GOING!!"  
  
The voice echoed in his head. The sound of his master and his father. His muscles continued to bulge and his hair still grew longer. More spikes appeared and energy could be seen racing across his sweating body. Pikkon looked in fear and disbelief at this transformation. It was strange and more intense than Goku's transformation. Richi's power continued to grow and his screams grew louder and more intense... His hair started to go red and more and more spikes came out from his hair. A fire like aura surrounded the Galaxy and the energy caused the entire arena to shake and break apart... He was trying to break past every barrier that Saiyans come to...  
  
"LEVEL 2! CONTINUE!! YOU CAN DO IT!!"  
  
His power continued to multiply itself, as his energy grew stronger and stronger. Now his hair was glowing bright white and the entire universe started to quake and invert. His energy had now gone from blue to black and gold. His hair growing much longer and his muscles were bulging all over his body. If was as if he was trying to prove something. He was already much stronger than Pikkon's final Kaioken. His eyes started to secrete tears made of blood as his body struggled to keep up with this transformation. Pikkon tried to block the energy, but it was pushing him back. Every electronic thing around the ring exploded and the ring collapsed. Lightning broke through the cloudless air. His aura left him standing on the air, screaming with pain and determination. Pikkon was in condition to fight this rising force as he fell off the side of the ring. He tried floating above the ground, but barely. The energy was shaking even the planet Earth as people all over the globe looked around, searching for an answer to what was happening. His hair reached its maximum length, his eyebrows had disappeared, his muscles had almost ripped his trousers, the ring had been obliterated, and the scream rang into the audience's ears... The smoke cleared and the Saiyan stood there... His body now relaxing and intertwining with the new energy... He had won the match... But the transformation had not been to defeat Pikkon... It had been for something... or Someone else...  
  
A day after the battle, the arena was still in repair. Richi walked up to the Supreme Kai. The Super Saiyan aura had left him, but traces of its power seemed to remain in his power level. He sat down beside the Kai and sighed...  
  
"... Can I go home now?"  
  
Shin stared at the Saiyan... He was no relation to Goku, but he seemed just like him. He had spent the night eating 100 times his own weight in food. He didn't even seem to care about the damage he caused to himself during the transformation. But the Kai understood... It was for a special reason that Richi transformed. Like Goku, he seemed to fight for others and to test his limits... Any other Saiyan would have fought to kill Pikkon after reaching that level of Potential. But Pikkon only suffered from a painful side and sore ears... But so did everyone...  
  
"Yes... You can..."  
  
Richi jumped up, his eyes grew bigger, and a huge grin spread across his face. His clothes were different today. They were like what a human teenager would wear, except for the red bandana that adorned his forehead and tied his long hair back. His muscles didn't even seem that big compared to the previous day. Richi started to run quickly in circles for no apparent reason. He was really happy to be going back to see his friends and his girlfriend... But suddenly he stopped and looked at Shin.  
  
"I want to go back... I want to win against him..."  
  
"I'm sure that if anyone can defeat Will... You can... Good Luck..."  
  
And with that remark, Shin put his arms out in front of him... Got rid of the halo on Richi's head and sent him on his way to Earth...  
  
**Annihilation.**  
  
"Tell me where Trunks is..."  
  
Will had grabbed the shirt of an old man in the street and was only just holding him up from falling onto the floor and seriously hurting the man. His bronze-clad foot was pressed against the old man's leg. Will was serious; he was beginning to get bored with searching... This was the last place he was going to look... And the only reason he came to this city was because he had felt vibrations on the Earth that could have meant that Trunks was there... Or that other accursed Saiyan... The one that repeatedly surpassed him over and over again. Policemen had started to surround Will and the old man... They had guns out and they were ready to fire. Will's eyes never left the old man as the victim wept with fear. Will just smirked and shook the old man in hope of some answers. Nothing but whimpers came from him. The man's family appeared to be there, an old woman... A 30-something woman and two young children... No older than 5 years old it seemed. Will's smirk suddenly changed and he became very solemn. He looked at the family... Tears entered his eyes and he looked at them in pity... He felt he had been in their shoes before... He kept hold of the man but now brought him up slowly. He wiped the tears from his eyes with his eyes and gulped down his sorrow. The old man's fear was leaving him and he was feeling sorry from his captor. The policemen edged slightly closer, their guns pointing at the young Saiyan.  
  
"Just hand over Geraint and we will leave it at that Okay son..."  
  
The policemen himself was old and had a few colleagues with him... Some male, and some female. They seemed about 20-something and it was obvious that among the 13 or so cops there, one of them was a rookie that the rest were training. Other people started to congregate around the scene near midnight. Small children, crying babies in their mother's arms and full families. Will looked at them all and gave them a soft smile. He gently pulled the old man and started to push him towards the group.  
  
"Here you are... I am so sorry... Though, I know that won't get me off the hook..."  
  
"It'll be okay son... Don't worry..."  
  
Will looked at the man for a second and then it happened. He threw the old man high into the air and a small turquoise-coloured energy ball appeared in his left hand. He tossed it at the old man and it exploded on impact. The policemen looked at Will and the explosion. Will looked up, his arms outstretched to the side as if he was in some sick ritual. The cries from the crowd rose instantly and the policemen fired at Will. But... they didn't... Will never seemed to move; yet the wall behind him was full of holes. He looked at the crowd, his eyes glowing red with enthusiasm. He laughed as the bullets flew at him. None touched him... He disappeared and a loud snap had been heard. He reappeared and the Older Policeman dropped to the floor dead. Will laughed and disappeared again. This time however, a glint of steel had been seen emerging from his back. Screams and gory gouts of blood flew across and around the street. The screams echoed into the night. He reappeared in front of the crowd. All the policemen had fallen, either cut to pieces or with cutthroats. He held the youngest member by his neck with his large right hand, re-sheathing the silver sword he had brought out. He was hysterical, both with wonder and lust for blood. The crowd scream and a woman holding a baby girl ran out of the crowd, pleading for her husband to be let go. Will cocked his head and looked at her... The baby... And then the man...  
  
"Alright..."  
  
He tossed the man towards her. As she held him with her right arm, her baby cried in her left. Will didn't care... He tossed an energy ball into the fray and half the street exploded. The rest of the crowd turned and fled. They were screaming for lost loved ones and for their lives... Will watched as they ran and his eyes grew black. He jumped into the air and pulled his arms behind his back. He pulled his left leg up and over his right and put his hands in a cupped gesture. He was still smiling. He laughed and it filled the night sky... Energy started to gather in his palms and he looked at the fleeing innocents. He charged and energy flowed around the city. Screaming and shouting... Chaos... Chaos was what gave this attack power...  
  
"Shame about this crappy city... I expected more!! ... ... GA... LET... ... GU... N... FIRE... huh?"  
  
Before Will fired... A larger energy source appeared beneath him in the city. He dissipated the energy and floated down. Down back to the torn-city... Where his opponent stood. He looked... Black and purple spiky hair... Tall... Wore the infamous fusion jacket... He had found Trunks... but not in the form he had wanted...  
  
"You Bastard! How can you... A lowly weakling...Destroy an entire city!"  
  
Will stared at his opponent... His cockiness would be his downfall... Will's hair spiked up and went golden. His aura changed to gold and the same happened to this 'Gotenks' character...  
  
"You can't win..."  
  
And with that remark, Will pulled up his sleeves and stood there... Waiting.  
  
**Destruction.  
**  
Wind blew over the city. Gotenks and Will stared at each other in the eyes. Lightning came down from the skies as the two auras tried to vanquish the other. The battle had began... Gotenks got into a cocky stance and Will charged at him. They met midway and an explosion was caused. Gotenks smacked Will in the stomach and Will followed by throwing Gotenks into a building. Gotenks got up and looked at the empty house... People must have either evacuated... Or been killed... He couldn't stand it... They beat Ei Shenlong to stop this sort of thing. On top of that, Goku and the Dragonballs were gone... There was no way to revive anyone. A tear went down Gotenks cheek... His aura got larger and his hair flashed white before growing down to his shins. Will flew up and peered into the hole where Gotenks had gone through. He looked inside and smirked... He knew it... Gotenks was dead... He'd done it... But he could help but feel... Gotenks appeared behind Will and grabbed him by the leg. He spun him around and threw him into the sky. He had to stop more people from dying... He had ten minutes to finish the fight. Trunks and Goten could not have beaten him themselves... Even together... They needed to be fused... At a time like this, he would have even used the Potara earrings... Too bad they no longer existed. Will flipped up and stared at Gotenks' Super Saiyan Level 3 power level. It was immense... Will smirked his usual smile... Finally... A challenge. Will appeared behind Gotenks in less time than a human blink. Gotenks saw this and smacked him with his right fist. Will's jaw bent out of shape and he felt a searing amount of pain in his face. He flew at Gotenks again. Gotenks span round to catch him off guard if he tried to get behind him again... Unfortunately, Will continued on forwards and grabbed Gotenks by the head. He flew towards the Earth, his aura flowing out behind him like a comet. He let go and Gotenks flew towards the floor. He hit the tarmac- covered street and the forced caused a massive dent in the floor and caused him to bounce up slightly. Not much, but enough for Will to grab him again, and smash his face upwards again to the sky. This attack sent Gotenks flying through the clouds and above them. He regained his composure and felt another energy force coming towards him. Goten's brother, Gohan... He had turned Super Saiyan 2 and was racing to the scene quickly. Trunks had asked Goten to fused with him because Vegeta had come back half-dead and he wanted revenge. A cute young women had come to the door saying she could heal Vegeta... But while she did... She spoke of her boyfriend and his brother... She said that they were very powerful... Gotenks wished Trunks paid more damn attention instead of looking down here blouse... Goten was the exact same when he came round... It took them 3 tries to concentrate and fuse before Chi Chi apologised to the woman and smacked Goten and Trunks round the back of the head with a frying pan ... Could this have been her boyfriend... She said... And back to the concentration issue... Gotenks began to wonder how he could consider this and ten minutes had clearly passed... Yet he was still fused... But that aside, he had to try as hard as possible until Gohan got there...  
  
Will flew up through the clouds and looked at the damaged Super Saiyan 3... It didn't look like he sensed Gohan... Sensing power was his not his strong point... Like when he fought his accursed brother... He was already Super Saiyan 2... But Will didn't know it until he transformed against him... That really pissed Will off... He flew at Gotenks again and transformed as he did. The clouds parted and lightning struck him as his hair changed to a deep red and his muscles bulged out. He smacked Gotenks up, down, left, right and everywhere without breaking a sweat... Gotenks flipped up and pulled his arms out behind him... He floated above the other Saiyan and Will floated along the breeze on his back... He aura and power level were immense... His black and red shirt was ripping and his energy was fantastic... Gotenks pulled his arms back further... Just like using Final Flash... But this was different... Energy grew just by his palms...  
  
"BUSTER...."  
  
He brought his palms together into the infamous Kamehameha-style that was taught by the (Not-So-)Great master Roshi... He closed his eyes and the energy he had charged pushed together and formed a huge ball of energy.  
  
"BUSTER KAMEHAMEHA!!"  
  
He pushed the energy out at Will and a huge blue beam of raw energy blasted him towards the Earth... Will tried grabbing the beam, but to no avail. He sped towards the surface of the Earth at a velocity no human could possibly fathom. All around the world, the brilliant light could be seen as it fell to the Earth... It would only destroy its opponent though... Gotenks was smarter than he looked... He smiled his cocky smirk as he held the warm beam in his palms... He had won... Will wasn't going down that easy though... As he rapidly decreased altitude, he was formulating a plan. His aura began to grow larger and larger.... Four thousand feet... He grabbed hold of the beam and tried pushing it back with all his might. Three thousand feet... His aura began to fuse with the beam, causing it to weaken in strength. Two thousand feet... Gotenks could feel the beam getting hotter and hotter than anything he had ever felt. The beam was going red with Will's energy... Five hundred feet... Will grabbed hold of the beam... And used his energy to rocket skywards while holding the now-red beam in his own palms. As he shot upwards, the beam tore off a passing plane's wing. The plane fell towards the city quickly and flames tore themselves from the body. Will looked down and laughed. Gotenks looked down in horror... He couldn't do anything... If Will gained complete possession of the beam, he could blow up the planet... Will flew into the atmosphere and looked down... The plane fell... But Will couldn't see it.  
  
Inside the plane, children and adult alike screamed with fear... But the plane levelled... Something was landing them gently towards the ground. Gotenks saw and cheered. He looked at Will and used the last of his fusion energy to fire at Will. Will let go and the beam flew into space. Gotenks defused and Goten and Trunks flew down to see the plane reach a large field safely. Who was standing there? He walked out of the crowd that came out of the plane and smiled... Golden hair... Goku-like karate Gi... Gohan... The Golden Warrior himself had come to save the day! Will looked down at the planet, it was changing... That warrior's power may have been less than his... But it had a strange... More powerful aura around it...


End file.
